


flirting with the colonel

by groovycoochie



Series: The Commander and the Colonel [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dorks in Love, Multi, in tumblr chat form, something that definitely happened with these two oblivious dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovycoochie/pseuds/groovycoochie
Summary: in which, boost can't wait anymore and flirts with the colonel.... for wolffe
Relationships: CC-3636 | Wolffe/Reader
Series: The Commander and the Colonel [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139213
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	flirting with the colonel

**Boost:** I like your shirt, Colonel!

 **The Colonel:** Thank-

 **Boost:** It’d look even better on Wolffe’s bedroom floor!

**The Colonel:**

**Boost:** :)

 **Wolffe:** … Are you flirting with the Colonel… _for_ me??

 **Boost:** _Someone_ has to- wait Wolffe, why are you loading your blaster?

 **Wolffe:** _Someone_ has to take care of a little pest with stripes for hair

 **Boost backing away quickly:** Wolffe, I was just joking- I was jUsT JOkInG!

 **Wolffe to the Colonel:** Excuse me, I have a pest I need to exterminate

 **Wolffe:** Boost get back here, you’re dead!

**The Colonel:**

**The rest of the Wolfpack standing behind the Colonel:** Boost is right tho, your shirt _would_ look better on the Commander’s bedroom floor

 **The Colonel:** (≖_≖ )

 **The Pack:** :)

 **The Pack:** We’ll start running now

 **The Colonel:** I’ll give you a headstart 🔪🔪


End file.
